


Rainbow Sprinkles

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [38]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a real dumb ice cream scooper lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: In which, Quentin hates rainbow sprinkles.





	Rainbow Sprinkles

“Rainbow sprinkles? I asked for chocolate.” Quentin looks up at the ice cream bar with a frown.

Margo snorts through her spoonful of mango sorbet. She twists her spoon as Quentin looks up at her.

“What?”

Her eyebrow quirks. “What, what?”

“Why’d you make that sound?”

She smirks around the spoon before pulling it out of her mouth with a soft pop, and reaching for more sorbet. “Oh,” she says as she scoops some into the spoon and eyes him mirthfully, “I just think it’s funny.”

“what’s funny? Messing with my sprinkles?”

“Nope,” she grins, eyes darting towards the aisle as Eliot appears from the bathroom. “Just funny that they can see what even you sometimes can’t. Babes!” She holds up her spoon as Eliot approaches, “I didn’t order for you. But. They have a real selection.”

Eliot chuckles, leaning down to examine the contents of her ice cream cup. “Mango?” He raises an eyebrow as he turns his attention on Quentins. “Margo got mango. How spot on, is tha – I thought you,” he pauses pursing his lip, as he points dubiously at Quentins ice cream, “what was it you said? You despise the chalky taste of rainbow sprinkles with the wrath of a thousand suns?”

“I do!”

“Then why the rainbow sprinkles?”

Margo snorts again, pulling Eliots attention back on her. “It’s pride month, El.”

Quentin frowns. “You didn’t get rainbow sprinkles –,”

“I wonder why?” Except her tone suggests she doesn’t wonder at all.

Eliot laughs, pushing up from the table. “I’ll be back. I have never wanted carbs as badly as I do right now.”

Quentin watches as he walks away, something soft pitter pattering at his heart with each step Eliot takes. He looks back at them after a moment to point out the hat of the woman in front of him in love, a look of disbelief on his face as he shakes his head.

“God you’re dense,” Margo mutters around a spoon.

Quentin blinks, turning towards her, “Huh?” He asks, inhaling quickly as he locks his gaze on her.

She raises her eyebrows with a smirk. “Ice cream lady,” she says, slow, “Saw the way you were watching El leave the line.”

“… I’m not following.”

“Q, I love you most days,” she smiles soft and sardonic, “But you are dense as fuck. So I’m just going to say it, and El’s almost done ordering so you can’t even freak out. Kay?”

Quentin sighs, “Okay…”

“You’re in love with Eliot.”

His mouth falls open. “I -,” He thought he’d been hiding it a lot better than he has been apparently. And Margos too … Margo for him to even try to talk his way out of this. “You’re not gonna tell him, are you?” He mumbles, looking up at her through his hair as he leans against the table.

“Q,” she says, reaching out with her free hand to grab his across the table, as she pops the spoon back in her mouth, “If a complete stranger serving ice cream knows – do you really think Eliots so oblivious not to?”

He’s pretty sure someone’s just wrapped a noose around his heart. Because his chest tightens and his heart beats angry and erratic and Eliots walking back to the table and Quentin’s sure he’s going to faint. Margo squeezes his hand and he looks back at her. “I -,”

“That’s why you got rainbow sprinkles,” She grins, looking up at Eliot as he slides in next to her.

Eliots eyes drift over to Quentin. “So,” he says, curt and knowing, “I told them you got rainbow sprinkles,” He leans against Margo, “and they said it’s the companies way of supporting local LGBT. Free rainbow sprinkles.”

“They’re giving them to everyone?”

“Oh no,” he smirks, “Just people they suspect of being LGBT. Woman’s exact words. Suspect.” She shakes his head, “So I cursed her. Well,” he tilts his head, “She’ll never be able to find her left shoe. And her makeup will always be a shade too dark.”

Margo looks over her shoulder. “Has it already kicked in?”

“No, she’s naturally shit at makeup.”

“If she weren’t so stupid I’d offer her my expertise.”

Eliot laughs as a waiter brings Eliots ice cream to the table and sets it front of him. “So,” He asks, nodding at the waiter. “What were we talking about before I interrupted?”

“Nothing!” Quentin exclaims.

And at the exact moment, Margo says, “Nothing much. Just Quentins unwavering love for you.”

“Margo!”

“What?” She makes a face as she goes for another scoop of ice cream. “He already knows.”

Eliot sits back, fingers swiping over the handle of the spoon as he examines Quentin. “I mean, I did. But I feel like that counts as outing him,” he frowns. “Which I can’t support. What a conundrum.”

“You could just tell him it’s mutual,” Margo muttered, bringing the spoon to her lips. “He’d probably stop freaking out then.”

“I could, but it’s Quentin. He’d think it’s just because I don’t want him to feel bad. And it’ll be this whole thing.”

“Uh -,”

“True,” she purses her lips, pointing the spoon at Eliot, “You could kiss him.”

Eliot clicks his tongue, “I could. But same situation. Quentin freaks out, runs away -,”

“But we have the keys to the portal.”

“Hmm,” Eliot nods, “That we do. But he’ll be all awkward and avoidy tomorrow and later.”

“Guys -,”

“He will no matter what. So it’s up to you -,”

“I wasn’t in the closet!” Quentin exclaims, flinching as everyone else in the shoppe turns to look at hem. He sighs, closing his eyes, “I just – everyone knows I’m bi!” He clenches his jaw and opens his eyes to stare at them. Margos slack jawed, spoon hanging out of her mouth, though there is something smug in her gaze. And Eliots just watching with mild amusement, mouth open. “I just – I didn’t. I didn’t think,” he looks down at the table, lowering his voice as he adds, “I just didn’t think Eliot would be interested like that.”

They’re both quiet for a long moment before a delirious laugh bubbles out of Margos chest as she stabs her spoon in her ice cream. Quentin looks up at her and she says, “Honey,” though the words struggle against her laughter, “He’s been gone on you from the moment you stumbled onto the front lawn.”

“Margo -,”

“Hush, Eliot,” She waves a hand, Eliot sighs but leans back against the booth. “He didn’t bring me to meet you because he thought you were funny. Or just because of your boyish good looks.” She shakes her head, leaning forward as she pushes her sorbet to the side. Eliot looks down at it, grabs his spoon from his own ice cream, and starts eating hers. “He won’t admit it, but he knew you’d be a permanent fixture in our lives from the moment he read your name on that stupid card.”

Eliot hums through a mouthful of Mango sorbet, “She’s right. I’ll never admit it.”

“It only took like, three weeks for him to fall for you. He didn’t say anything because you were busy chasing after Alice and her giant tits.”

Quentin blinks. Taking a moment to let all of that sink in before turning his gaze on Eliot. “Uhm.”

“This doesn’t count as a date,” Eliot murmurs, sliding Margos ice cream back over to her and reaching for his own. “Unless you’re looking for a threesome with Margo.”

“As much as I’d love that,” Margo remarks with a roll of her eyes, “Thanks but no thanks.”

“Okay…”

Eliot nods, “Great, so we’re agreed.”

“That this isn’t a date? I mean, yeah.” Quentins not stupid.

Eliot rolls his eyes, swallowing his spoonful of ice cream, “No. That tomorrow night is a date and Margo is not invited.”

“Tomorrow night?” Except when he is, apparently. And then, he’s extremely stupid.

“Don’t ask what we’re doing because I haven’t decided yet. But make sure you wear something nice.” He examines Quentin for a long moment before turning back to Margo, “You’ll help him?”

“Obviously.”

“Great.” He looks back at Quentin, “Your ice cream should be here any second.”

“I already -,”

“The non rainbow infested ice cream, Q.” He shakes his head and reaches for the melting mess of strawberry and rocky road in Quentins cup, “This looks disgusting.”

Quentin just watches him for a moment before blurting, “Are we really going on a date? Like. A real -,”

Eliot reaches across and grabs his hand. “Don’t have an aneurysm. It’s not like we don’t spend every waking moment with one another -,”

“Some sleep moments too,” Margo chirps.   
  
“Exactly, thank you. We’re pretty much inseparable. The only difference is we’ll hang out without Margo. And then we’ll spend a lot of time in my room. Or your room. Whichever you’d prefer.”

Quentin blinks.

“Oh.”

Eliot chuckles, squeezing Quentins hand. “Yep. Oh. Not such a big deal.”

“Rainbow sprinkles,” Quentin murmurs, looking down at their hands. “All it took was rainbow sprinkles.”

“And Margo,” Margo adds, grinning. “But, what’s life without me? Sad, meaningless. Empty some might even say.”

“Yes, Bambi,” Eliot says, leaning his head on her shoulder, “You’re a saint.”

And Quentin thought discovering Brakebills was the strangest day of his life?

He’d been so naive.

(Though if he’d known he just needed rainbow sprinkles – and Margo – to figure out this whole Eliot situation, he’d have bought enough to drown in a long time ago.“


End file.
